


The One Where Kageyama Has A Heart

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Businessman! Kageyama, Kid! Nishinoya and Asahi, M/M, Orphanage Owner! Hinata, Request from anon on tumblr, short and sweet, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from anon on tumblr, my first request :D </p><p>Hinata is the cute orphanage owner, Kageyama is the wealthy heir to a business.<br/>One works well with kids while the other is so clueless it is painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kageyama Has A Heart

"So even you can be nice, Mr. 'I'm heartless, I don't feel a thing' " Hinata teased as Kageyama felt his face heat up. The heir glared, but unlike the usual response of fear, Hinata just grinned wider. 

Hinata only looked away to return his watch on the children who were playing and running around happily. 

"Ami, don't play by there! Yuu, stop putting Asahi in a headlock you let him go this instant!" 

As Hinata wandered over to help the poor kid in the headlock, Kageyama looked around at the others. There had to be at least 15 children here, and it made Kageyama slightly anxious just thinking about it. Just seeing so many kids in one place was tiring, Kageyama mused, but he didn't hate it as much as he once believed he would. He had always thought that kids were little demons, but these kids seemed well behaved. How Hinata took care of them all alone was still a mystery but he allowed that question to remained unanswered for now. 

"Watch out!" 

Kageyama felt a shiver down his spine when he felt something hit him in the back of the head, turning slowly as his temper rose dangerously. When he saw the culprits, he turned towards them fully and took one step forward to confront them. Scratch that, kids were still demons and Kageyama couldn't stand them. 

The pre teen's faces paled at the aura around Kageyama and ran off, away from the scary man in the business suit that looked like he was going to rid of them himself. 

"pfft~" 

Kageyama turned once again to see Hinata holding a child who seemed to be half asleep, his free hand over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. The younger of the two felt his face heat up, looking away from the orange headed man. Whenever someone had laughed at him in the past, he usually got angry and left. With Hinata, however, he felt different, almost glad he could cause that reaction even if it was at his expense. 

Hinata held out the rag he usually wore over his shoulder in case any of the younger children threw up/drooled while he was holding him. Kageyama eyed it suspiciously, the shorter male rolling his eyes. 

"Don't worry, it is completely clean. I did laundry yesterday, I promise"

After a moment of hesitation, the blue eyed male took it and bowed his head in thanks, wiping off whatever had hit him in the back of the head. From what it looked like, it was mud. Where the hell had they....? 

"Ah, they got you good" Hinata teased, Kageyama growling quietly. He didn't want to wake the child just because Hinata was being a dumbass, and when Hinata realized this that smirk appeared on his face again. 

"You have a heart~ You have a heart~" he teased as the businessman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He stood straight, eyeing Hinata with a serious expression. The other seemed content, not as stressed as when they had first met. The ginger's face was bright, eyes watching the kids with pride and love. 

Kageyama's serious eyes softened and he offered a tiny smile, Hinata continuing his made up song softly, rocking the child in his arms back and forth to make sure they didn't wake up. 

_'Maybe I do. Just a little'_ he thought to himself, finding that around Hinata, it was hard to feel anything but happiness. He would have to come back to this place more often. It was a nice change of pace though Kageyama would never admit that to Hinata in fear of inflating his ego even more.


End file.
